


2:04 am

by perfecten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom Ten, Forgive Me, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i luv txt ugh, light mommy kink but it's there, sub ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecten/pseuds/perfecten
Summary: “good boy, always so good for me."





	2:04 am

the only sounds that could be heard in the dark dorm room were whimpers and moans and the sound of skin rubbing against cotton sheets.

“fuck,” ten breathed into the other boy’s hair as he held the back of his head in one hand and wrapped the other around his lithe waist. taeyong’s face, now covered in a sheen of sweat from the both of them, rested in the crook of the younger’s neck, with a hand laying weakly on ten’s warm stomach. he let out a whine as ten thrusted particularly hard again him, fingers digging into his side.

“ _tennie_ ,” taeyong whimpered, tears pricking in his eyes. it had been forever since the two had any type of alone time, and as much as taeyong prided himself on how good of a job his right hand could do, nothing compared to having ten’s hard cock, slick with precome, sliding against his.

“you’re so good, baby, so, so good,” ten breathed into taeyong’s ear, holding him tighter to his chest as his hips began to move faster against the others, feeling the heat build in the bottom of his stomach. taeyong’s cock was smaller than ten’s, but it was also heavy and warm and everything ten needed to get off.

“feels so good, tennie, please - ah, please keep going,” taeyong begged as ten thumbed the tip of his cock, now bright red and painful looking. taeyong shuttered as ten played with his head, feeling himself climb closer to climax.

both of the boys were worn out by their daily schedules; if it wasn’t a photoshoot it was a rehearsal, if it wasn’t a rehearsal it was a recording - they were exhausted, both of them, but they weren’t going to let a night off that the rest of the boys decided to go out on go to waste.

“taeyong, fuck, baby, gonna come,” ten whined into the older boy’s hair, thrusting up in time with taeyong’s hips, the feeling of the others cock throbbing and pulsing against his, along with taeyong’s _fuck yes, you feel so good, i’m so close, mommy_  pushing him over the edge and coming with a grunt followed by a drawn out moan all over taeyong’s cherry red cock as well as both of their stomachs.

“here, baby, let me help you, yeah?” ten whispered after a second, rolling taeyong onto his back against the mattress for easy access, sliding a fist down his cock and gliding easily with the slick of his come all over him already.

“gonna come for me? gonna come for mommy?” ten murmured against his ear, earning a whimper, a whine and a gasp from the older boy underneath him. taeyong fucked into his curled fist, legs shaking and tears openly falling down the sides of his face, dampening the pillowcase underneath his head. ten thought he looked pretty when he cried.

“gonna come, gonna come,” taeyong gasped and he did so with a cry, white ropes shooting out of his cock, coating ten’s hand and tan stomach.

“good boy, always so good for me,” ten murmured as he worked taeyong through the aftershocks of his orgasm before taeyong started to push him away from overstimulation. “want it, mommy,” taeyong whispered, and ten slid his come coated fingers into taeyong’s mouth, almost getting hard again at the feeling of taeyong’s wet tongue licking all of his own come off of his fingers, off of the purely fucked out glaze now misting over his eyes. taeyong released his fingers with a _pop!_ and a sweet  _all clean, mommy, see?_  and ten had to will himself to not get hard again.

“shower?” ten said quietly after a few minutes of calm down, kissing the older’s cheeks and feeling him sigh underneath him, muscles relaxing into the sheets.

“tomorrow,” he whispered before ten felt his fingers relax around his waist, and he was asleep.


End file.
